Jealous Cat
by Kobrakai1972
Summary: What happens when the woman you love is in a relationship with your son? Cat is in love with Kara, but Kara is in a relationship with Adam.
1. Chapter 1

**English is not my first language so i apologize for mistakes.**

 **This is set before their break up (Duh)**

Chapter one:

It was a normal day in the office and Kara was waiting with her latte in hand for Miss Grant to arrive. It's been three days since Adam had arrived in National City and Miss Grants relationship with him has improved because of her. She was very proud of that and really glad that her letter had worked. She also didnt miss how handsome Adam was. Too bad he was miss Grants son, dating him could only lead to trouble. Miss Grant surely only wanted the best for Adam and she was sure that she didnt consider Kara as the best for him. She heard the „ding" of the elevator and miss Grant was walking out of it.

As Cat was walking out of the elevator she had supress the smile that was about to appear on her face when she saw Kara waiting for her with the latte, as every morning. She walked casually towards her, taking the latte „Kiera, what are the plans for today? Do I have any meetings? If i have one around 2 o'clock please cancel it, my Son is coming and we wanna grab lunch together" she said and walked into her office. Kara following her „Carter is coming for lunch? Thats unusal" she said. „Not Carter, Adam" Cat corrected, noticing the smile on Karas face when she said Adam was coming. Huh, she thought, does she like him? „I asked for any meetings, Kiera? Ding dong" she said, trying not to think to much of that whole Adam thing. Checking the papers she was holding she said „Right, sorry. You have one meeting set for 11 o'clock and you have to look over the new layouts and discuss the new topics with the writers. The next meeting is set for 4pm." She said. Always so well informed about my shedule that girl is, cat thought. She sat down in her chair and looked at Kara who was looking at her expectenly. „Is there anything else?" cat asked. Kara shook her head „No" she said and turned around to leave. Cat couldnt help but look up and down her body, stopping at her ass. Damn, she thought, and quickly caught herself, before anyone could notice her staring. She's so fit, she tought. Cat tried not to admit it to herself but she was feeling a little too much for her assistant, but who wouldnt fall for her, she's the sweetest, the kindest and most beautiful young woman she has laid eyes on.

Kara sat back down at her desk in front of miss grants office and thought about Adam. So he is coming today, damn it, why am i wearing this outfit? Her red pants with her pink blouse wasnt really what people called attractive. She should have worn her yellow dress.

The day passed by and soon it was 2 o'clock and Adam had just arrived. Kara greeted him with a huge smile „Hey Adam, nice to see you again" she said. „Hey Kara, yes, how's it going?" He started some casual small talk. Better than nothing, she thought. „Good good, you know .. as always" She awkwardly giggled and looked to the ground. „Haha alright. So I'm about to head out for lunch with my mom, but i wanted to ask you something first" He said. „okay" she said, blushing, her heart beating fast. „What are your thoughts on korean barbaque?" He asked. Oh, she thought dissappointet. He wanted to know, where to go with miss grant. „I don't think your mom would be into grilling her own meat" she said. „No, not her, i mean you" He said, smiling. Oh my god, Kara thought. „Oh, you're asking me out" She said dumbly. God, Kara just say you'd like that. „How about this evening at 7?" „Sounds good" Kara said.

Miss Grant saw Adam speaking with Kara outside her office and couldn't help but notice the dumb grin on Karas face. A stream of jealousy overcame her. Oh please, she thought. Please, Adam do not ask her out! After she realised what she just thought she mentally slapped herself. Dammit Cat, she's your assistant, do not feel for her that way. She saw how Kara nodded, still with that Grin, she so loved. Kara really had the most beautyful smile. She wished Kara would smile like that because of her, but she knew that would never happen. Then Adam walked in „What were you two talking about" she asked, trying to sound casual. „Hm? Oh, I'm.. taking her out for dinner tonight. You don't mind, do you?" he asked. „Me? What? No, no, of course not.. no, why would I? I mean.. It's fine, go for it" She said. Oh god, maybe that was a little too much. She quickly grabbed her Jacket and left the office, Adam walking behind her.

3 Weeks later.

Kara and Adam were going out for three weeks now, and it was almost killing her. Since Adam was living at her place, until he found a place for his own, Kara has been there a couple of times now too. The first time was really awkward for all of them but now, everybody was kinda used to it.

Flashback to the first time Kara was at Adams place

„Adam, i don't know, it will be super awkward" Kara said, trying to pull Adam away front the front door. „Nah, it's fine, we will barely notice her" He said and opened the door. They walked in and Cat was sitting on the couch, watching TV in jogging pants and a t-shirt. She turned around when the door opened and grasped. Kara, she thought and then looked down at herself. Her outfit was horrible, her hair was messy and she somehow totally forgot that Kara was going to come over, even thought Adam told her about it. „Hello, mum" Adam greeted her. „Hello" Kara said shyly, trying not to look at miss grant but failed. She has never seen her like this. Dressed in such clothes, not so elegant as she usually dresses at work. „Kiera, hey" Cat said awkwardly, this is so embarrassing, she thought. And then they went into Adams room, which used to be the guest room.

I wonder what they will be doing in there, cat thought. Talk? Sit awkwardly next to each other? Watch TV? Make out? The last option send some wierd emotions through her body. She tried not to, but she just started to imagine what it would be like to make out with Kara. Is she more the soft, gentle Kisser, or the one who shoves her tongue directly into your mouth? Probably the first the thought. She shook her head, stop thinkin about it, but she couldn't. The rest of the evening she spent thinking about Kara.

Back to present.

Cat was sitting in her office, staring at Kara at her desk while thinking back to the moment, when she was at her place. Why is she so perfect? Then she remembered, that she had actual work to do, and couldnt just sit there, staring longingly at Kara. It was wrong to think like that about your sons girlfriend, the thought. But she couldn't help it. There was a time, when she thought Kara might actually feel the same way about her. But she probalby just misread the signs. Tomorrow morning she had a meeting in a city far away, and told Adam that she wouldn't be home from tonight until the morning of the day after tomorrow, so Adam had to take care of himself for tomorrow, because she would spent the nights in a hotel instead of flying back home. So right now, she was busy explaining Jamesto take care of some things, when she wasnt in the office tomorrow.

Kara was sitting at her desk but couldn't really concentrate on anything, because her mind was always wandering back to the coming evening. She would spent the night at Adams, because miss Grant was leaving this evening, to attend a meeting tomorrow morning. She knew what was about to happen and had prepared for it. She was wearing her sexiest underwear, with black lace, and had shaved every necessary part of her body this morning. She was really looking forward to this evening, since she hadn't had sex in a very long time. She wasn't a virgin anymore, but it has been quite some time.

Later that day.

Kara got into her Car, and started driving to Adam. She was wearing a little bit more make up than in the office and had changed her clothers, to black pants, which made her ass look really good, the thought and was wearing a white tank top to show her muscular arms. Her hair was open, and not in a ponytail or a bun for a change. Soon she arrived at Adams place and he opened the door for her.

„Wow" he said, „You look amazing" he said. „Thanks, you too" she said, he was wearing jeans and a black shirt, with the upper buttins open, to show his mascular chest. She went in, and looked around. Everything looked the same as always, with the small change of miss Grant not being there. Adam followed her view and said „Mum already left, we're all alone" He walked into the kitchen, „Do you want something to drink? Beer, Water, wine?" he asked, opening the fridge. „Wine sounds good" she said and said down at the kitchen counter. He poured her and himself a glass on wine. „So how was your day?" He asked. „good, and yours?" She answered. She didn't know how this would go down or how to tell him what she wanted, so she just went with the flow. „Yeah mine too. Altough i couldn't really concentrate because i was so excited for tonight" He said and looked at her flirtasiously. „You were?" Kara said. Looking into his eyes, and then down to his lips, leaning in a little. „Yeah" he said, also leaning in. Then she just grabbed his head and pulled him closer until they're lips touched. They started kissing and he out his arms around her waist to pull her closer and she having her hands in his hair. The kiss grew wilder and Kara ran her tongue over his lips. He understood and opened his mouth, exploring her mouth with his tongue. By now they were both standing in the kitchen, kissing and their hands running up and down each others back. Then suddenly Adam grabbed Kara ass, and lifted her, onto the kitchen counter. Their kiss grew wilder and wilder and Kara started to take off Adams shirt over his shoulders, revealing his muscular arms. He threw his shirt on the ground and started kissing Karas neck and chest, down to where her boobs started but the top stopping him from having full acces. She lifted her arms and he pulled the top over her head and threw it on the ground, and then started kissing her boobs till her bra, stopped him again, so he took it off her and threw it on the ground too. Her hands were still in his hair, guiding his head to her breasts, where he took one nipple into his mouth. Kara moaned and pulled him back to her mouth again, kissing him. „Bedroom?" she asked, „Bedroom" He answered, and carried her to his room.

Cat had just arrived in the city for the meeting when her phone ringed. „Grant?" She said as she answered it. „Miss Grant, this is Mr. Henderson, i'm calling to tell you that the meeting sheduled for tomorrow got postponed to next week." She heard him say through the phone. „What do you mean „Postponed"? I just arrived in the city." She angrily responded. „I'm really sorry, but theres no meeting tomorrow." He said. Great, cat thought. She came all this way for nothing. „Next time you can tell me that earlier" She said and hung up the phone before he could reply. „James, turn around, we're heading back home, to national city" She said to her driver.

When she arrived back in her appartment it was 11:30 pm. She turned on the light and shrieked. What a mess, she thought. What are all these clothers on the ground? She wondered as she walked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of scotch. She began picking up the clothers when she realised the black lace bra. Wait a minute, she thought. This is not mine. And its sure as hell not Adams She looked to the door and noticed two pair of shoes, one big pair and one femaler, smaller one. She looked to into the wardrobe closet in the hall and recognized the jacket. Kara, she thought. She looked back at the bra she was holding when she realised what was going on.

 **So this is the first chapter, let me know if you want me to continue or not.**

 **I'm not sure where this is going yet, so if you have suggestions, just tell me :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Still holding the bra, Cat looked to Adams room. Oh my god, she thought. Her heart already started to beat faster. Kara was in her apartment. Naked. Having sex. She could feel her arousel coming. That fact that it was her son, Kara was having sex with, she ignored. It would be way to weird and wrong. She walked closer to the door to Adams room, trying to hear anything. This is wrong, cat, she thought. Just drop something to let them know you are home, so nobody gets embarrassed, she continued. But she just couldn't. Instead she was being as quiet as she could and walked closer to the room. Nobody will know about this, she thought, nobody will know that you are trying to hear kara moaning, like a complete creeper, a stalker, a disgusting pervert. This will be my little secret, she thought. She was standing completely still and then she heard kara moan, also Adam but she tried to not listen to that. God, she was so aroused, this was so hot and wrong. She immidietly thought about those song lyrics „I feel something so right, doing the wrong thing". She decided that just standing there, right in front of the door, would be too risky and went into her room, which was right next to Adams room. Only a thin wall seperating them. As she continued listening to Kara, she was already really horny, so slowly glided her Hand into her pants, she was so wet. This is so fucking wrong, she thought as she continued to touch herself. She didnt know what was worse, that she was masturbating to her assistance moans while she was having sex, or that she was masturbating while her son was having sex with the girl of her dreams. She pushed all those thought away, and imagined herself with Kara. Feeling her soft skin on her own, kissing every part of her well trained body. Cat was now close to her climax, and it appears so was Kara in the room next to her. She was really loud now, Cat wouldn't have expected Kara to be so loud, but she didn't mind, it helped her to get off. Then she climaxed and sank down in her bed, full of shame. Oh Cat, you need help, she thought to herself.

The next morning.

Cat woke up at 9 am, as every morning when she didn't have to work. She didnt hear anything in the apartment, so she assumed Kara and Adam were still sleeping. Okay, she thought. How are you gonna do this? Maybe i just make breakfast for all of us and pretend i didn't notice anything yesterday eveing. But i put the clothed away, so its obvious i know what happened. Oh god, how will i cover up the fact, that i didn't say anything to let them know I was there? She thought in panic. Just say, you didn't wanna interrupt anything, in a knowing, yet casual way, and went to bed immidietly. They gonna buy that right? I mean, its not a complete lie.. i didn't wanna interuppt anything. Okay Cat, just control your face. Put on a pokerface, they know nothing. They still don't know that you're here. Okay, she thought. Then she got up out of the bed, and put on some casual clothers. She checked herself in the mirror and walked out of her room. She had just stepped out of the room, when she saw Kara walking back from the bathroom to adams room. She was only wearing black lace panties and his shirt, open, no bra, so that you could see her perfect stomach. Her breasts were barely covered by the shirt. Her hair was open, laying straight over her shoulders until her chest. They locked eyes and both shrieked. Holy god, Cat thought, what a sight. Her eyes wandered to down her body and back up, stopping at her boobs a little too long and back to her eyes. Karas eyes were wide open and she hurried to close the shirt over her body.

„Miss Grant" Kara exclaimed. Didn't she say, she was away until tomorrow? Kara asked herself. „Kiera" Cat said, sounding just as suprised. They stared at each other for another second, and then kara quickly ran into Adams room. „Oh my god" she whispered to him. „What is it?" he asked. „Your mum is here and she saw me" She said „Like this" she whisper yelled, looking down on herself. „Oh fuck" Adam responded. „What is she doing here already?" he asked. „You tell me, shes your mum" Kara resonded. „Alright, let me handle this, you can get dressed in the mean time" he said, stood up and put on some pants and a shirt. He then left the room. Kara looked after him. This is so embarrassing, she thought. Why didn't she say anything last evening, to let us know she was there? Oh my god, did she hear us? She asked herself in panic. I can never look at her again, never. She paced back and forth in the room. Why didn't she say anything, she asked herself again. Maybe.. she thought... maybe.. she didn't want us to know... maybe she even listened, she thought surprised by her own thoughts. No, thats impossible. But then again, Adam didn't make much noise last night, only she was being so loud. She has noticed Cat staring at her, when she thought she wasn't looking, and how her heart always started to beat faster, when she was around. But she never thought much about it. But now... she overthought some moments in the past again. No, it can't be, she conclusioned. Kara has been attracted to Cat for a very long time, but never thought there was even a light chance of them being together. She decided, she would watch Cat from now on, and test if she could make her jealous when she was with Adam in front of her. Okay, she thought, now i only need my bra and my top and i can go. She looked around the room but couldnt't find it, then she remembered. She took it off in the living room, and thats where it still is. Okay, she thought, so my first test, to test if Cat was interested in her would be now then. She put the open shirt back on and covered her breasts with it, but making sure, that you could still see enough to see the size of them. She entered the living room and looked at Cat. Cats mouth hung open when she saw her and her heart started beating like crazy, just as much as she was blushing. Aha, Kara thought, now this will be interesting.

 **Okay, so this is the second chapter.**

 **Hope you liked it, i really appreciate reviews, by the way ;)**

 **Also still taking suggestions of what should happen.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

„Mom, why are you home already?" Adam asked when everybody was sitting dressed at the table and ate breakfast. „My meeting got postponed, but they ony told me when i was already there" Cat replied, „so i went back home". „ah okay" Adam said. Kara ate her breakfast in silence, she didn't wanna make things more awkward than it already was. Adam cleared his throat „Ahem, when exactly did you come home last night? I didn't hear anything". „Around half past eleven" Cat said. „Yeah, i figured you were... busy, i just went to bed when i got home" she said. Okay, i said that really casually, she thought. Adam just looked down at his plate in embarrassment.

The next day, at Catco

Kara was waiting with her latte in hand for Miss Grant to arrive. She was wearing a favourite pants with her light blue blouse, with the highest buttons open, to show just a little more cleavage than usual. She heard the ding of the elevator, and miss Grant exited.

„Good morning, miss Grant" Kara greeted her, and Cat took the latte. Kara saw her eyes look down to her open blouse buttons for just a second, but she saw it. A smile appeared on Kara's face. Like what you see? She thought. Cat went into her Office and kara followed her. „Whats my schedule today, kiera?" cat wanted to know. „Ahm.. You have to look over a few changes and give your approval and you have a meeting at 4" Kara answered. There wasn't much to do today. „Alright" Cat said and focussed on her laptop.

There's something different about Kara today, Cat thought. But i'm not quite sure why. She seems happier than normal, also her outfit. It's not buttoned up like it usually is. Cat thought observing Kara through the Glass walls of her office. Okay maybe it's because she got laid yesterday unlike you, she continued to think. Her thoughts travelled back to the last evening, and she couldn't help but imgaining herself with Kara again. She closed her eyes for a second and then mentally slapped herself again. Damn it, Cat, she thought. Not now, do not think like that, not ever, especially not in the office. She focussed on her work again.

Kara looked at her watch and realized that it was almsot lunchtime, and Adam said he was gonna stop by and bring her some lunch. She was already looking forward to that. She really liked Adam but she couldn't help but think about Cat too. There was something erotic about her and the whole thought of them together, so taboo. I mean she has watch alot of movies were emplyees start an affair with their boss but she never considered that for herself. Not to mention that she would cheat on Adama with his Mother! That could ruin there just renewed relationship she helped to build. Stop it, kara, she thought. You are already thinking way too much about it. You don't know where this is going, lets be real here for a second, she thought. The clock showed that it was 12:30 and Adam arrived in their Level with food in his hands from noonans. „Hey " He said, and walked over to her. „Hey, baby" she said and kissed him passionately. He was kinda surprised by that but went along with it. After a few more seconds they parted, „What was that for?" he asked. „Nothing, can't i kiss you?" She replied and threw a one second long look into cats office. They're eyes met for a second and Kara pulled up one eyebrow. Cat looked away imiedietly and pretended as nohting happened. „Uhm.. yeah sure. You usually don't do that, thats why it surprised me a little" Adam said „not that i comlain though" he said and leaned towards her. „mhm.. yeah, we could .. you know" she leaned forward too, that their lips were inches apart from each other „go somewhere else and continue" she said seductively, knowing that Cat was watching them. Adam raised an eyebrow at her and kissde her. „What do you have in mind?" he asked after the kiss, their faces still close to each other. „Follwo me" she said, got up and went into the hall were the elevators were too.

Cat didn't want to watch be she just couldn't move her eyes away from Kara (and Adam). The way kara looks at him, was breathtaking. She was so seductive and she knew that Kara knew that. She bet that's exactly what Kara wanted. Her to stare at her. No way, cat, she then thought. Why would she? You are out of your mind, she scolded herself, you are imagining things, not everything is about you. Kara suddenly rose from her seat and went into the Hall, adam following her, looking around strangely. What are they up too? She wondered. Does she even want to know? She thought, yes she does, she sadly admitted. She was very surprised how different Kara was, when she was in a relationship, how sexy and confident. It suited her very well. Cat waited in her office pretending to be busy for another 5 minutes before she started walking through the department. She tried to look casual and the thinks she pulls it off quite well. She then went into the hall, her curiosity taking over. „Sorry, have you seen my son?" She asked somebody who was waiting for the elevator. „Yes, he went that direction with Ms Danvers" He said pointing along the hall, where the storage rooms were located. Aha, she thought. Doing it in the middle of the day in a crowded building. She decidede not to go any further down the hall even though it was very hard and returned to her office. 20 minutes later Kara reappeard alone. Huh, Cat thought, Adam already left i take it. Casually she walked towards her, „Kiera, where have you been? Your lunch is still on your table untouched, that's unsual" She said.

Since when does Cat care if somebody lunch got cold, Kara asked herself. „Oh i was.. i was just.. taking a walk outside.. with.. with Adam" Damn it, Kara, stop the stuttering. Why can't you be as sexy as you are with Adam when you are around her? „I see" Cat said looking up and down on her. Kara did it aswell and she was wearing her cardigan the wrong way and buttoned her blouse wrong. Oops, she thought. Busted. She looked at Cat and tried to see what she was thinking. „The wind must be very heavy outside that it could turn your clothes into such a mess" Cat said, going a long with Kara's obvious lie. „Yeah" kara said and fixed her clothing.

Cat turned around and went into her office. She tried really hard to keep a straight face, because her feelings were far from neutral. She was s jealous, embarrassed and angry. Jelaous of Adam, embarrassed for her thoughts and feelings and angry that she couldn't change the way she felt, no matter how hard she tried. Maybe it's time to seek professional help, she decided. This couldn't go on like this, it was killing her.

 **End of chapter three.**

 **I will try to upload chapter 4 by the end of this week IF i get at least 2 reviews!.**

 **Let me know what you think or if you have any ideas for what should happen. If you like my way of writing this, with the switch of the perspective and so on.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was another usual day at CatCo. Cat was sitting in her office doing some work and Kara was at her desk also doing some work. Adam and her are together now since 2 and half month. Everything was normal by now, Kara staying over at her apartment every other day and having dinner together. Just like a family. This evening Kara war gonna be there again too. Cat was kinda looking forward to that, even though she didn't know why, since nothing is going to happen between her and Kara. But Kara did send some sign that were able to be misinterpreted. A few days ago she dropped her pen when leaving the office and was bending down in a way to sexual manner. Cat had tried to ignore that of course but it was hard. And then last week, Kara was wearing what appeared to be a new blouse, because Cat hadn't seen it before and she was pretty sure by now she knew all the blouses Kara had, and that were many. That day Cat had asked her to quickly write down some notes and Kara just bent down to lay her forarms on Cats desk, without sitting down, so that Cat had no choice but to look at her cleavage that was technically shoved into her face. Not that she complained though, but it was weird. And then there was this „thing" yesterday. Cat had asked Kara if she wanted to eat dinner too, when she was coming over tomorrow evening and she had said something really flirty and provocative with a wink at the end. **(Sorry, since english is not my native language i couldn't come up with something flirty and provocative).** Cat knew Kara was playing some kind of game but she hasn't figured out the rules yet. Maybe tonight she will get some answers.

Kara was thinking about the coming evening while she was going over some new emails on her desk. She didn't really know what she was doing, with this whole Cat thing, but somehow she managed to do it right, because it was just plain obvious that Cat couldn't keep her eyes of her. So this evening she had work out a plan to make a move without Adam noticing. This is wrong, Kara thought, just be happy with Adam. But i want more, she coninued. You were only going for Adam because you thought Cat wasn't interested, she thought. No, this isn't true. She was having an inner conflict. You like Adam. Yes i do, she agreed with herself. But Cat, that's just a whole new level.

Later that day, Kara is at her apartment with Alex, getting ready for the evening.

„What should i wear?" Kara asked Alex, looking through all of her clothers. „Why is it so important what you wear today? Haven't you had dinner with the grants many times before?" She asked. „Yes, but this time its different" Kara said. „What do you mean? Why is it different today? Is it a special day? Somebody's birthday or something?" Alex asked. „No, nothing like that." Kara said „It's just.. I think Cat is jealous, and I want to test her a little" „Jealous? Cat? Of whom, of Adam?" Alex asked perplexed. „Do you remember how I once kinda confessed that I kinda liked Cat?" Kara asked embarrassed. „yeeesss" Alex said slowly, „But i thought you got over that". „I kind of was, but when i was together with Adam, i noticed Cats strange behaviour, and then i tested her every now and then, i was being flirtatoius and provocative, and Cat was failing every test" Kara explained. „So you think, Cat is jealous and now you wanna hit on her? In front of Adam, your boyfriend and Cats son, i might add" Alex asked. „Is that wrong?" Kara wanted to know, shyly „I mean, i know it's wrong, but HOW wrong? Like on scale of one to ten, how much of a no-go is it?" kara asked. „I'd say maybe a 7" Alex answered „perhaps 8." „So, you think i shouldn't do it?" „No, i think, if you really wanna try it with Miss Grant, then go for it, but don't come to me, when it doesn't work out" Alex said. „It will work, Alex, trust me." Kara said. „Okay, i need to go now" „Good luck" Alex said and they left the apartment. Showtime

At Cats Apartment.

The doorbell rang and Cat was hearing Adam yell from the bathroom, where he was doing his hair „Mom, can you open the door? I'll be there in 5 minutes". „Yes" she yelled back and opened the door. There she was, Kara, with her glasses, but no ponytail for a change. She was wearing a tight little skirt and a sleeveless top. Wow, Cat thought, still standing in the door, blocking Karas way to get inside. She didn't know how long she stood there, staring at her but she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder „Uh, mom, how about you let Kara come in" he said and pushed he gently away. Oh god, how embarrassing, she thought. „Yes, of course, sorry, i was .. i was just.. i don't know, haha" she awkwardly said. She's here since five seconds, and you already made a fool out of yourself Cat, she thought. Kara and Adam greeted each other with a kiss and Adam walked her to the dinner table. „What's for dinner?" Kara asked. „Spaghetti" Adam said, „and salad". „Hm.. i love spaghetti" she said and said at the table. Cat was walking into the kitchen and put the noodles into a bowl, she walked with it to the table and said across from Kara. Adam to Cats right and Karas left side. They started eating and Adam asked cat „So .. how was work today mum?" „Ah, nothing special" she responded „I had 2 meetings with some boring people and a lot of other boring stuff to do" Cat continued to talk about her day when she suddenly felt a foot on her leg, she stopped talking for a second and looked at Kara. She was sitting there, completely normal, eating her spaghetti and listening. Okay, Cat thought, maybe it wasn't on purpose. She ended her sentence and put a fork of spaghetti into her mouth. Right at that moment she felt the foot slide up her leg, to rest between her knees, gently touching them. She imidietly choked on her noodles and started coughing and looked up to Kara, who sill acted innocent. „Is everything Okay Mom? Here drink a sip ot water" Adam said, and gave her her waterglass. „Yes, everything is fine" Cat said, cathing herself again. She cleared her throat, „Kiera, why don't you tell us about your day?" She said, to get Adam to focus on something else than her. „Uhm, okay, but you already know my day, kind of" She said, „But Adam doesn't" Cat said.

„Okay" Kara said and started to talk about some things she had to do during her work and her break with Winn and James. What happened so far was already hilarious. Cat was really not expecting her move. And Adam has no clue, Kara thought, this is perfect. „Okay, babe, now tell us about your day" Kara said and smiled at him, while sliding her foot up and down Cats legs, Kara risked a quick glance at Cat and saw how she tried to cover up her shock, but Kara could see behing her bad pokerface. „That sounds nice, Adam, and what did you friend say to that offer?" Cat asked to something Adam said. Adam started talking again and Cat took her Waterglass to take a sip, right when she had it on her lips, Kara slided her foot up to Cats knees again, but this time a little further to her thighs and caressed the inside of her thighs, this cought Cat so offguard that she spit out her water and started coughing again. „Woah, Mom, whats going on with you today? My story wasn't that shoking" adam said surprised by such an unusual behaviour from Cat. „I'm sorry, son, i don't know what is going on either" She said and looked Kara straight into the eyes. Oh you know, whats going on, Kara thought and looked back into Cats eyes.

After a while they were all done eating and Cat started to put the dishes away. „Let me help you" Kara said and followed her into the kitchen. Adam stayed at the table.

As soon as Kara was in the kitchen and the door was closed, Cat exploded „What the HELL do you think you're doing Kara?" Hm.. Kara, Kara thought, no Kiera this time. She decided to play innocent „Uhm.. what do you mean? I wanted to help with the dirty dishes" She said. „Thats not what i meant" Cat said angrily. „Then what do you mean?" I wanna hear you say it, Kara thought.

 **Okay, so here it is, the new Chapter, i hope you like it.**

 **Same rules apply like last time, 2 reviews and i will upload another Chapter. I don't know when yet, because I'm busy with university but some time this week.**


	5. Chapter 5

**First of all i wanna thank you for all your reviews :D  
I really enjoy reading what you think of this story :) **

**chapter 5**

Cat was standing in the kitchen looking at Kara angrily. What the hell is this girl thinking? Embarrassing me in front of my son, and then pretend like nothing happened? Like she didn't just try to turn me on? I don't know what to think of it. I mean it's not like i didn't like it, and the whole situation gave it a nice thrill but still she shouldn't be doing this. But on the other hand i know now for sure, Kara is interested in me. That's a plus, Cat thought. „I mean your little act at the dinner table a few minutes ago. What about Adam?" Cat wanted to know. „Don't tell me you didn't like it" Kara responded, raised an eyebrow and walked past Cat to put a dirty plate into the dishwasher. Cat's eyes widened, and she felt as if they were gonna pop out any time. She has never been this forward, she thought. „I .. I .. I didn't .. I mean... that's … that's not even the point here... i mean.. what.. what i think of it is out of the question" Cat stuttered. She was speechless. I never knew Kara had it in her, she thought. Where does this confidence suddenly come from? I mean i liked her bubbly, awkward self, that was just too cute, but this version, Wow, this was a whole new level, this was super sexy, Cat thought.

I've got her right where i wanted her, Kara thought and took the salt to put it into the cupboard. „So I guess that's a yes?!" she kinda asked, walking back towars Cat. „I could tell by your face, that you were secretly enjoing it. The risk of being caught, turns you on" Kara said, standing in front of her, already invading Cat's personal space. „You can admit it" she continued, and leaned forward with the salt in her hand. Her face was coming closer and closer to Cats, and Kara could hear Cat's heart as loud as a drumset beating like crazy in her ears. Cat closed her eyes and Kara moved her face the side, while reaching with her arm high to cupboard thats hanging on the wall, to put the salt in it. Kara's mouth was now directly on Cat's ear, and Cat had opened her eyes again.

Cat could feel Kara's hot breath on her ear and her neck and she could hear her own heart beat in her ears. God, you really thought she was gonna kiss you, she thought embarrassed. „I won't tell anyone' kara whispered into her ear, and slowly moved away from her again, closing the cupboard and turning aroung and then she went back into the living room where Adam was still sitting and waiting for her return. Cat stood there, unable to move, unable to process what had just happened. Maybe she was dreaming? She thought. That must be it, soon she's gonna wake up in her bed. She stood there for another few seconds until she came to the realization that this was not a dream but reality. She turned around and turned on the water in the sink, splashing some cold water into her face. She breathed in and out, trying to calm herself. Okay Cat, everything's fine, no need to freak out. You'll figure it out.

When Cat returned to the living room it was already empty. Kara and Adam had already gone into Adams room. And she was happy about it, because she couldn't look at Adam right now, not after what just had happened between her and his girlfriend.

The next day at Catco was awkward. Cat had no idea how to behave around kara anymore. Kara on the other hand, had no problem at all, she was behaving as always, being her cute bubbly self unless when she was alone with Cat then she occasionally switched from bubbly to sexy and back. It was confusing. Kara was playing with her. And she let her, she didn't do anything to stop her. I mean, you could threaten her to fire her, if she keeps this behaviour, she thought, no, you wouldn't and you both know it, she then thought. Maybe it's time to come up with her own plan, to throw Kara off her tracks, to turn this game around. Let's see how well kara can handle that.

Kara was really enjoing her day. She found it hilarious to see how confused Cat was. She had absolutely no idea what to do. Kara could do whatever she wanted, and she loved that. SHE was having the power over the most powerful woman of national city. Oh yes, she tought and smiled, this is gonna be so much fun. „Hey Kara, do you have a second?" James was walking towards her desk, looking at her questionly. „sure, what's the matter?" she asked. „The layouts are ready, come have a look" he said and went into his office, Kara following him. Inside James asked „What's going on with you and Miss Grant, lately?" „what do you mean?" she playes innocent, again. Oh, so he did notice there's something different, she thought. She was kinda hoping nobody else would have noticed. „Miss Grant is acting really weird today, not just today though, but today it's especially obvious" he said. „And you are also different." „Yes, I finally learned how to be a little more confident. Is that a bad thing?" Kara asked. „No, of course not. I'm just trying to figure out, where the connection is, between yours and Miss Grant's change of behaviour. Why is she so nervous around you?" James said. „Does she know you are supergirl?" he asked shocked, like this possibility just now crossed his mind. „No! Of course not" Kara defended herself. „I don't know what the matter is with Cat, I mean Miss Grant. Maybe she's having a midlife crisis" Kara offered. „maybe" James agreed, not looking pleased with this answer but not questioning it any further. „So, what about the layouts? Are there any, or was is just your excuse to question me about Miss Grant?" Kara asked. „Mh? Or here they are" he said and gave them to her. „Thanks" Kara said and left the office.

Kara said back down at her desk when Miss Grant called her into her office „Kiera". „Yes, miss Grant?" She asked, as she opened the glass doors, that were covered by closed blinds, and walked into the office, but couldn't see her anywhere. „Miss Grant?" she asked again, looking around. „I need your advice with something, Kiera" Cat said and walked out from behind her built up walls. Kara's eyes widened at that sight. Cat was wearing a skin tight black dress, that ended shortly above her knees. Oh yes, Cat thought, Miss Grant has just entered the game, she continued. „Do you think this outfit is appropiate for a busyness meeting?" she asked, and turned around. Kara's eyes wandered down her body and SHE was speechless for a change. „I.. I .. thi..think it's .." Kara stuttered. „Yes?" Cat asked, „speak please". „I think it's .. it's greate." She finally said and swallowed. „Oh thank you, i wasn't sure if it maybe was too tight, but you don't think so, do you?" Cat asked, smiling provocative at Kara. Kara cleared her throat, „No.. no it's.. perfect." She confessed. „That's what i wanted to hear. Thanks Kiera, you may leave now. I need to change back" She said and went back behing her built up walls. Kara slowly walked out of the office, still speechless. This point goes to you, she thought, but this isn't over yet.

 **So i hope you liked it, and please leave a review again, it means alot to me :)**

 **Same rules as always. Then the next chapter will be uploaded next friday at last ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, have you heard the good new yet?**

 **Supergirl season 2 is confirmed :D**

 **I'm so glad :D**

 **Chapter 6**

Kara sat in her aparment thinking about the day. She hadn't expected Cat to also make a move and she wasn't sure what to think about it. Things were getting serious she thought. She needed to plan her next move but she wasn't sure what to do yet, and how far to go. But she was spending the night at Adams place so there will be plenty of opportunities. She was already looking through her closet deciding what to wear this evening. She chose black lace underwear and a her favourite black pants. Additionally she wore a black tank top with a loose black and white sweater above it. She thought this outfit was fitting really well with her glasses, that she was forced to wear. Okay, she thought. This doesn't look too bad. She looked at her clock and saw that she still had an hour before she has to get going, so she decided to call Alex, and asked for some advice, since she already knew there was something going on between Kara and Cat. She dialed the number and after a short time of ringing she heard the familiar voice of her sister „Hey Kara, what's up?" She asked. „Hey, Alex, i just called because i wanted to talk, and maybe some advice.. on you know what" she said, pacing through her living room. „Okay, what's the matter?" Alex wanted to know. „It's Cat. I'm a bit nervous. Today Cat also made a move on me. So things are getting serious, you could say. I'm heading to Adams place in an hour and I don't know what to do.. the fact that Cat is suddenly playing along did surprise me." Kara confessed. „Okay.. so are you not sure anymore that you actually wanna go... all the way?" Alex asked „No, I want to" Kara said „It's just.. what should I do tonight?" „I can't tell you that, since i have no experience with such a situation. Just do what you think is right" Alex said. „Alright.. thanks.. I'll tell you tomorrow how it went." Kara said and hung up. Okay, that was not very helpfull, she thought. She looked at the clock again, only half an hour left. She decided to watch some TV to pass the time and get her mind off the whole Cat topic.

Cat was really nervous for tonight. Kara was staying over again, and she never knew what would happen when she's here. She also wondered if Adam had really not noticed anything because she felt like the tension between Kara and her was really obvious. And she knew she should feel bad about her thought about her son's girlfriend but she just couldn't. She wanted Kara way to much for that. God, you're a horrible mother, she thought. Cat wore her best casul looking pants tonight with a light pink blouse that really complimented her figure. She wanted to look really good tonight. She stepped into the living room and saw Adam sitting at the kitchen table, with a glass of water. „Oh hey, mom, why are you dressed so well tonight? Going somewhere?" he asked. Suddenly Cat felt super overdressed and was totally embarrassed „Uhm no.. acutally i'm just staying home. I was .. i was.. just.. I'm already looking for what i should wear next monday for the special meeting thats all" she lied. „Ah okay, but that looks good, you should wear it" Adam said. „Okay" Cat said and went back into her room, to change her clothes. You are so stupid, she thought, stop being so fucking obvious. She changed into her regular staying home clothes and went into the living room to watch some tv. At 8 o' clock the doorbell rang, and Adam opened the door. And there she was again. Looking as stunning as ever. Cat really loved the black pants on Kara, it was so different then what she wore in the office. In the office Kara always dressed as the nice girl in bright colours but when she was here she often wore darker clothes, which were much sexier. „Hello Adam, hi miss Grant" she Greeted them and walked over to the closet to put her jacket into it. „Hello, Kiera" Cat said, following her every move with her eyes. Damn it, Cat, she scolded herself, stop the staring. She turned back to her televsion and heard how Kara and Adam went into his room. She was dissappointed. She kinda expected Kara to say something to her, or do something provocative. Now she was glad she wasn't wearing her good clothes anymore because then it would have been embarrassing. She stood up and poured herself a glass of scotch. Trying to forget about Kara for a moment, which was really difficult when she was so close by. She was starting to fantasize again about what the two of them are doing in his room. Stop it, Cat, she thought and started to focus really hard on the television show. She said there like this for a few hours and fell asleep on the couch. She was woken up, by a door that was shut quite loudly. She snapped awake and looked around. The television was still on and she was still fully dressed in the living room. She looked at the clock. 9 am it showed. Oh my god, she thought. I slept on the couch the enitre night. How embarrassing, i hope the two of them didn't notice. She went into the bathroom and quickly brushed her teeth and fixed her hair and make up. She looked outside through the slighty open bathroom door and saw Adam walking into the kitchen, shirtless. When he turned around he saw scratchmarks on his back. Oh my god, she thought. Kara's a wild one, she couldn't help but imagine herself and Kara again in her bed, Kara putting her nails into her back. She closed her eyes for a few seconds and was suddenly brought back to reality when someone walked into the bathroom she was in. Cat looked to the door in surprise and saw Kara standing there, again only in her panties and Adams shirt, with open buttons, so you could see Karas stomach and the beginning of her breasts. „Kiera" She said, her eyes travelling up and down kara's body. „Good morning, Miss Grant" Kara said and walked towards her. She was now standing next to her, in front of the mirror, putting some toothpaste on her toothbrush. She didn't seem embarrassed at all, that Cat saw her like this, Cat thought. She was still looking at Kara confused. Kara just started brushing her teeth. „you're up and dressed early" she said after she was done brushing her teeth. „Yes, i have to go and meet with someone in an hour" she lied. She would not let her know she had slept like this on the couch. „Oh okay" Kara just said, and turned to face her. „And i already thought you had fallen asleep like this on the couch" Kara said, winked at her and went into the kitchen. Cat was blushing like crazy. Oh fuck, she thought. Cat walked behind her into the kitchen and saw that Adam made breakfast for the two of them. When he saw Cat he said „Oh good morning. I thought you weren't up yet" „It's okay, i don't feel like eating breakfast anyway" Cat said and went into her room.

Kara ate a little breakfast but she couldn't enjoy it, because the taste of the toothpaste was still in her mouth. Maybe that wasn't so smart afterall, she thought. „Hey babe, i need to go meet with a collegue in 15 minutes real quick, but I'll be back in maybe an hour. Do you wanna wait here?" Adam asked. Oh, this is perfect, Kara thought. „Yes, I'll wait here, if that's okay." She said. „Alright, I'll just brush my teeth and go" He said, kissed her on the cheek and went into the bathroom. After a few minutes he came out again, took his keys, and left. Now Kara was alone in this apartment with Cat, Kara thought. She started to smile at this thought and started to put away the dirty dishes. After a while Cat came back out of her room. „Kiera, you're still here" She said surprised. „Yes, Adam said it's okay if I wait here for him" „Oh sure.. i mean.. why not?" Cat said awkwardly. This is gonna be fun, Kara thought.

 **Sorry i Know this chapter was boring but the next one will be better, i promise**

 **There will only be 2 Chapters left, so in the next one will be some action ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, I'm really sorry it took so long but I was really busy with university last week and had absolutley no time to write this.**

 **Chapter 7**

Alone with Kara, Cat thought. For an entire hour. Cat stood in the living room, staring dumbly at kara. Okay, so what now? She thought. She casually walked into the kitchen, in which Kara was standing and made herself some coffee. „you want some?" She asked. „No thanks" Kara answered, and watched her in silence as she Cat put the pad into the coffee mashine. „So.. you got anyhting planned for today then?" Kara wanted to know. „Uhm no, my meeting this morning was cancelled" she lied, even thought she knew kara knew it was a lie, but she was too proud to admit it to Kara. „Oh thats good to hear" kara said. „is it?" Cat asked and waited as the coffee poured into her cup. The smell of fresh coffee started to fill the room. „Yes" Kara said, and stood up from the chair she's been sitting on. „It means we've got some time together" she continued and walked over to Cat, placing her self next to her, leaning against the counter, looking at her and raising an eyebrow. Cat looked at her nervously. She took the cup of coffee and walked over to the table, putting the cup on it. „Do you know how long I've been waiting for this?" Kara asked seductively and walked behind Cat, leaning forward so that her breasts pushed into Cat's back. Her mouth was on Cats ear. Cat could feel her hot breath on her ear, and Karas boobs on her back. Oh, this must be a dream, she thought, and closed her eyes, leaning into Kara. „I know you've been waiting for this aswell" Kara whispered into her ear. „Mh.. you could be right with that" Cat admitted, pushed herself further into Karas body behind her and exhaled slowly. „So, tell me what do you want me to do now?" Kara asked and started to move her hands up and down Cat's body. „I want you to.. to.." Cat couldn't say it, she wasn't able to think straight anymore, as she felt Karas hands on her body. Suddenly she was swung aroung and was now facing Kara. „Tell me" she demanded. „Do you want me to do this?" she asked, and slowly started to kiss Cat's neck. „yes" Cat said, and closed her eyes. „And do you want me to do this?" Kara asked again and her hands trailed up from her waist to her breasts, and she started caressing them over her boulse. Cat was already so wet, so turned on, and so stunned, she could not speak or think right anymore. She just knew that she wanted Kara. Now. „yes" she half moaned. Cat now started to touch Kara as well, as she had just been leaning against the table with her hands, but now she put her hands into Kara hair. She pulled Karas head up, to look into her eyes, and then without hestistation she kissed her. Cat felt as if her heart was beating so loud, even the neighbours from downstairs would hear it but she didn't care. She was enjoing this way too much, but it also felt way too good. Their kiss grew more passionate and they opened their mouths and moved their tongues in rhythm witch each other. Their hands wandering up and down the back of the other. Cat could now longer take it, she needed to feel Kara everywhere, and their clothers were in the way. Her hands moved to Karas shoulders and pulled down Adams shirt, that she was wearing, she tossed it on the floor, and now kara was only wearing her black panties while she was still fully clothed. But Kara understood and unbottened Cats blouse, it was on the floor in less than ten seconds, and next Kara opened her Bra, tossing it on the floor as well. Suddenly Kara lifted Cat up, as it was nothing, Cat wrapped her legs around her waist and she was carried into her bedroom. She landed on her mattress and Kara was above her in a second. She started to kiss her lips, then down to her breasts, taking one nipple into her mouth. Cat started to moan and put her hands into karas hair. This is too good to be true, she tought. Kara kissed her way down to the beginning of Cats pants, and opened them, revealing the black lace panties she was wearing. She pulled the pants and the panties down and tossed them onto the floor. Right then, Cat decided she was done being the passive one, as she had been dreaming of this for months now. She grabbed Kara and turned them around so, that Cat was on top now. „My part to be the dominant one" she said and started kissing Karas neck. Kara closed her eyes, and enjoyed it. With one hand Cat started to caress her boob while was kissing her way down to the other one. She took one hard nipple of Kara into her mouth and started sucking on it. Kara started to moan. Then she kissed down to her belly, with her abs and down to the hem of her panties. She slid one finger along her Panty covered slit and felt it was soaking wet. She quickly pulled them off of her and started kissing the inside of Karas thighs. Then she started kissing her wet pussy. Kara started to moan, and grabbed the bed sheets so tight, they would rip any second. Cat didn't care, instead she foccused on making love to Kara with her tongue. She licked up and down her slit and sucked on her clit, always looking back up to Kara. Seeing her like this, almost made Cat come right away. And knowing that it was her, who did this to her, was indescribeable. She licking and sucking on her pussy and slowly added a finger. She pushed one inside of her and Kara moaned even louder. The bed sheets had now holes in them from Karas fingers and she held onto them. „You like this?" Cat asked and looked up to her. „Yes, don't stop" she said while heavy breathing. Cat moved her finger in and outside of her, and then added another finger. She could feel her walls clench around them, knowing that Kara was close to comming. „Don't stop, don't stop" she yelled. And then with moan Kara came. Cat pulled out her fingers and moved back up to look into Karas eyes. „wow" Kara said and looked at her. „Guess it's my turn now" she said and moved on top of Cat. „if you don't want to, you don't have to" Cat said. „Don't worry, cat. I want to. I thought you would have realised this by now" Kara said and winked. Then she started to kiss Cat and tasted her self on her tongue. She started to caress her boob with one hand just as the front door was opening. Kara was so focussed on Cat thought that she didn't hear it and Cat didn't hear it either.

Adam was back from meeting his friend, earlier than he had expected. He was gone only half an hour. He hung his keys on the keyhanger and put his jacket into the closet. He looked around, expecting to find Kara somewhere but didn't. „Kara?" he asked. No answer. He looked into his room and didn't find her there either. Then he started to hear some whispering and moaning from Cats room. Curious he went to the room and opened the door. „WHAT THE FUCK?" He screamed as he saw Kara and Cat naked in her bed.

 **So, i hope you liked it :D**


End file.
